Frozane
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: The Kingdom of Ninjago is home to two princes, Zane & his younger brother Jay. One was born with the frozen curse & hurts the younger. To protect him, he hides away for thirteen years. He's pushed too far on the night of his coronation & runs away, leaving his land in an eternal winter. Jay has to team up with a girl and her weird... half-reindeer, & a snowman to find his brother.
1. Prologue

**Oh look... am I writing a story where Zane will be written a lot? YES I AM! Hahahaaha... I said I would do it so have a prologue! And BTW, all stuff in Italics are the songs. All music is from Frozen, and I did not write it. This is for parody reasons only :)  
**

* * *

_Born of cold and winter air _

_And mountain rain combining  
This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining_

The ice chippers slung their pickaxes into the frozen water, humming their ancient legends in song of the frozen curse.

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear  
Strike for love and strike for fear  
See the beauty, sharp and sheer  
Split the ice apart  
And break the frozen heart_

The strong men were being followed by a young black hair girl with her half reindeer friend. She grabbed a pickaxe for herself and held a carrot out for her friend. He took a bite of it and then she did too with a smile. They started off again to move their ice along in the water and she started running along behind them. "Come on Cole!" she looked back with a laugh and he ran after her.

_Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!  
Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

Beautiful!  
Powerful!  
Dangerous!  
Cold!

They struck and split the cubes as they loaded them up into their sleds. The black haired girl tried to lift her small cubes of ice from the water with little success. They kept slipping from her picks and tried to hum along with the older men around her.

_Ice has a magic, can't be controlled  
Stronger than one, stronger than ten  
Stronger than a hundred men! Hyup!_

Born of cold and winter air  
And mountain rain combining  
This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining

Cut through the heart, cold and clear  
Strike for love and strike for fear  
There's beauty and there's danger here  
Split the ice apart  
Beware the frozen heart.

They packed their ice up and were heading out before it got too dark and the little black haired girl hopped on her tiny sled with a small pile of ice blocks behind her and Cole started pulling the sled for her happily. She looked up in awe as the Northern Lights rippled in the air overhead. Her brown eyes sparkled as the greens and purples reflected across the midnight blue sky dotted by small white stars.

And not far away was the palace where the royal princes quietly slept. Well, the older one anyways.

Young Jay slipped out of his bed and poked his head over the edge of his older brother's bed, mischief in his sapphire blue eyes. He climbed up on bed and started poking his brother on his shoulder.

"Zaaaane?" he whispered. "Zaaaaaaaaaaane!?" he said a little louder, poking his peaked cheek.

"Go back to bed Jay," the blonde yawned and turned on his side, wiping his eye and gently pushing Jay's hand away.

Jay flopped himself back on Zane and dramatically held a hand to his forehead, "The sky's awake, so I'm awake!" Zane sat up in his bed and Jay sat next to him. Zane looked sideways at his younger brother and then Jay smiled, "Wanna build a snowman?" he slyly raised an eyebrow.

The two darted off as Jay tried to hold his laughter in as they slid down the stairs and shut the doors to the ballroom. "Do the magic now Zane! Do it!" Jay hopped and laughed.

"Okay!" Zane grinned and held his hands out, "Ready?" Jay quickly nodded.

Little white flurries of snow popping were out of Zane's small, pale hands. He extended his hands wider and inside the large room, it was snowing like outside, creating a soft powder on the floor under their bare feet.

Jay grinned and started playing with the snow slowly piling up. Zane then lifted his pant legs and stomped his foot down, creating an icy patch along the polished floors and created more mounds of ice for his little brother to play with.

Together, the two built a little snowman and Zane smirked, getting behind their creation and grabbed the stick arms and started talking in a funny voice, "Hi! I'm Kai! And I love warm hugs!"

Jay giggled with delight and ran and hugged the snowman, "I love it!" he laughed and jumped on his brother.

As they played, Jay climbed to a small snow pile and started jumping from pile to pile, Zane catching him by creating new piles for his younger brother to land on. "Faster Zane!" Jay laughed as he continued to jump.

"Jay! Wait! Slow down!" Zane started laughing. Then Jay didn't stop and Zane tripped, zapping his brother in the forehead. Across his red brown hair, a pale, almost white stripe quickly laced through his darker hair.

The small red brown haired brother landed on a small pile of snow and Zane gasped in horror, running over to the smaller body. "Jay!?" his voice cracked. Jay's eyes remained closed answered. "Oh Jay! I'm sorry!" he hugged his brother tightly, he was cold as the ice that hit him. "I have you Jay… I'm sorry!" he started crying. "HELP!" he finally yelled.

The doors quickly opened and in came their parents. "What's going on!? Zane! You need to stop doing this!" his father, King Julien, looked around at the ice and snow in the room.

Then he saw Jay's passed out body and ran over to them. "Oh no…" he picked Jay up.

"It… it was an accident!" Zane was crying. "I never meant to hurt him!" he wiped his eyes and nose.

"I know you didn't mean it Zane…" he put a hand to the older brother's cheek. "I know just where to take him…" Julien looked down at Jay and sighed. He quickly got up and ran to their library where he quickly searched for a book.

It was a big, black book with an old binder, hidden amongst the newer looking books. He flipped through the pages and an equally old map spilled out with an 'X' to mark some sort of spot with skulls around it, which was their destination.

Zane sat up on the horse, trying to keep his younger brother from toppling off as they went fast on the horse. Behind them, a trail of ice and snow glowed on the ground, coming from Jay.

The young black haired girl and her friend poked their heads from the bushes and grinned. "ICE!" she giggled and started running off. "Come on!" she gestured to the one she called Cole.

In a small clearing were a bunch of skulls lying around. Zane looked around curiously and then he saw them moving and jumped out of his skin when bodies popped out of the skulls.

"It's the king!" they all gasped.

Julien got off the horse and places Jay on the ground. "Please… I need your help…"

The stubby leader of the skeletons, the oldest and wisest came out quickly and looked at Zane. "Was he born like that or cursed?" he narrowed his black eyes.

"Born like that…" he glanced back at Zane sadly.

The leader continued to look Jay over and then he half smiled, "You are lucky that it was not his heart…" he looked at the pale, almost white streak in Jay's dark hair. "The heart is not so easily changed… but the mind can be easily persuaded…" he touched the boy's head. "I can take away all memories of his brother's magic… just to be safe"

"He… won't remember my powers?" Zane swallowed, looking at his hands, shaking.

"That's right boy…" the elder nodded quietly. "You have a gift…" he put his hands together. "It can be beautiful and wonderful…" he stopped. "But people will also fear them… beware the fear…" he showed the boy a scary image of what may happen. Zane shrank back and covered his icy blue eyes.

"I'm removing the memories of your powers… but I'll leave the fun alone," he smiled and brushed Jay's darker hair back and the sleeping boy smiled. "Beware of the powers… if he is struck in the heart… that's it… nothing can thaw a frozen heart…"

"Whoa…" the black haired girl poked up behind some rocks in awe. "He saved that little boy…"

"SH!" someone hissed and the girl jumped. "I'm trying to hear!" He looked at the girl and then Cole and smiled. "What cuties!" he pinched their cheeks. "I think I'll keep you!" he hugged them both. The girl and boy blinked but didn't try to run.

"What will you do now?" the elder looked up at the father of the boys.

"Then… we'll decrease staff… keep Zane away from all contact until he can learn to master the power… Shut the windows, leave the gates closed… Protect others from his powers. No company, no parties… zero contact from everyone…"

_Even Jay…_

**Warning, the next chapter made me cry writing it... **

**I hope you liked that... because I plan on finishing this one! And btw, yea, Pixal is Hans no way to heckle me out of it! Hahaha**

**Besides, who would you want to be Hans? May I remind you there are only two other chicks on the show that would be Misako or Edna, both of which are 1. Too old for Jay, and 2. EDNA IS JAY'S MOTHER!**

**XD**

**So yep. Plus I read a thing that said "Hans was acting mechanical, like a robot in Love is an Open Door" so why not make Hans a nindroid! XD **

**Thanks for reading! :D **

**~Mar**


	2. Chapter 1

**Just as an overall announcement guy, I posted something similar on Devianart in case you don't look at my DA page.**

**STOP TRYING TO CHANGE PIXAL'S ROLE AS HANS BECAUSE THAT WILL NEVER CHANGE. **

**It is seriously getting annoying. I've been very pissed this whole weekend you are not helping me any by badgering me about this. If you think it should be different, by all means, write your own version and leave your ideas out of my version because I have everything planned out already. **

**I have many compliments on my crossover creativity by not only parents and friends, but by others I don't really even know too. Okay? Get it? Seeing your many pushy comments make me feel very mad and annoyed... I could scream for days about this but I'm not because I choose not yell at you. I just do not know how many times I need to say no. If you're choosing to cease further questioning of this crossover's character roles, I thank you.  
**

**Now, if you are still interested even though Pixal is Hans, then please, by all means, read on. **

* * *

Just a month or so had gone by and Jay noticed that his brother was quiet and hid away all the time. He looked outside and smiled to see it snowing out and ran to his brother's shut door.

"Zane?" He knocked eagerly, biting his bottom lip into a bright smile, lacing his small fingers together hopefully.

_Do you want to build a snowman?  
Come on let's go and play  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door,  
It's like you've gone away  
We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why  
Do you want to build a snowman?_

He looked through the keyhole and pressed his mouth against it to muffle:

_It doesn't have to be a Snowman_

"Go away Jay…" the voice from the other side.

Jay frowned, hurt, "Okay, bye…" he trailed off, hanging his head as he walked away to find something else to do.

Zane looked back at the door guiltily, but it was for the best. He couldn't hurt his brother again. He turned his head back out to his window through the shut, cold glass and then glanced at his hands and jumped back. Frost had quickly built up on the sill. He looked at his hands and gasped. As it happened his father had come in.

"Look… see? The gloves will help you to control it," Julien smiled, slipping the white gloves over Zane's small hands. "Conceal it…"

"Don't feel it…" Zane finished with a more confident smile.

"Don't let it show," they said together and his father patted his hands.

Four years older and Jay never lost his persistence in playing with his big brother. Jay hopped on up and loudly knocked.

_Do you want to build a snowman  
or ride our bike around the halls?  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to  
The pictures on the walls  
(Hang in there, guys!)  
It gets a little lonely,  
All these empty rooms,  
Just watching the hours tick by  
Tick, tock, tick, tock_

Jay listened to the door for an answer but Zane decided to give none which was signified as a 'No' and he walked away once again with sadness in his heart.

"It's getting stronger!" Zane cried from the other side of the door. He didn't even hear Jay's pleads for play.

"It's okay Zane…" Julien stepped closer, extending his hand. "If you just calm down-"

Zane backed up against the corner of his room and pulled his hands away. "No! Stay away!" he started crying. "I don't want to hurt you!" he looked at his shaking pale hands. "Just… stay away… it's okay…" he sank to his knees, crying.

Finally the day came, a teenager Jay ran past the bedroom of his brother's room instead of knocking on the door. He opened his mouth and turned his back to it. Then he bit his lip and sighed, running into his father room. "I'll miss you!" he hugged his dad tightly.

"I won't be long at all," he smiled back at his youngest son. 

Zane refused so much as a hug unlike Jay who blinked. Zane gave nothing more than a small bow to their own father which confused Jay a bit. "Do you really have to go?" Zane bit his lip.

"It's only two weeks and I'll be back before you know it," Julien smiled again. Jay hugged him once more and he was off.

Panic started in Zane's heart, watching the ship set sail from his window. He brought his knees to his chest and started shaking. He pulled off one of the gloves and put it down, an ice patch growing underneath it. He jumped and quickly slipped the glove back on. "Don't be long… don't be long…" he closed his eyes.

Five days into the trip, not even half the time and word was received just after the storm ended. The ship in which the king was travelling was destroyed.

Zane watched as the portrait of his father was covered in a black veil. The eighteen year old squeezed his eyes shut and locked himself in his room as fast as he could. Jay watched as he did so but finished hooking his black cloak on and slowly walking outside.

Jay stood by himself in front of the rock where their father's name was engraved upon. There was no body, just the rock where he would be remembered at. It was a cold, snowy day and he stood, numb, by pain and sadness in black robes.

When the memorial was over, he wandered the even emptier halls of their home. Finally he looked down the hall where Zane's room was. He wiped his eye and slowly walked down it and stood, facing the door, tears in his eyes. "Zane?" he choked out. He sniffed.

_Please, I know you're in there,  
People are asking where you've been,  
They say "have courage";  
And I'm trying to,  
I'm right out here for you  
Just let me in  
We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?_

Jay slipped down the door. Zane still refused to open it. Jay's darker blue eyes glanced back at the white door and tilted his head back. "Zane?" he quietly asked again.

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

No answer.

Jay hung his head forward and tears slipped down his pinked cheeks as he almost hiccupped as he started crying again, burying his face in his cold, black clothed knees.

On the other side Zane sat up against his door. His gloves were off and cheeks redder which looked bright compared to his pale features and clothes. His knees were brought to his chest and he buried his face in his knees too. The room was covered in ice from ceiling to carpet and his fingers were numb and blue as frosty wisps were let out of them.

**This chapter made me cry writing it... it seriously did. I've gotten a rather positive response. The tumblr fandom is so funny though. I restarted the Frozane trend it seems. I see people drawing Zane comically in Elsa's ice dress that makes me laugh so hard...  
**

**ahem...**

**so thank you for reading :) **

**~Mae**


	3. Chapter 2

"Prince Jay!?" a maid called.

Jay abruptly sat up in bed. Red brown hair, sticking up and fluffed out. He leaned on his hand against his knee and opened one eye trying to stay open. "Wah?! Who is it?"

"Time to get up!"

"I've been awake for hours!" he yawned again and his open eye started closing again. Snores started again from his open mouth and then his head started drooping forward and his snapped up again. "AH! Who is it?!"

"Still me my prince," the maid called again. "Now get up! Today's the big day!"

"Big day? For what?" he stretched, eyes shutting and closing from tiredness when he lay back against his puffy, blue pillow. His blurry vision caught eye of a suit on a mannequin, waiting for him to put it on.

"You're brother's coronation!" the maid laughed.

Jay's bright blue eyes flew open again and he jumped out of bed, nearly tripping of the blankets. "The coronation!" he yelled loudly with a bit of a laugh and jumped over to the dresser to grab the suit and put it on. "Zane's Coronation!" he grinned.

He raced out into the hall when he was fully dressed in his faded blue and black outfit with a small white lightning embroidered vest. He looked around as the servants were opening the windows and then he heard the sound of the gates opening too. He couldn't help but grin.

_The window is open, so's that door  
I didn't know they did that anymore  
Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?  
For years I've roamed these empty halls  
Why have a ballroom with no balls?  
Finally they're opening up the gates!_

He saw out the window as the first set of gates was opened and he raced out and around, sliding on the master staircase running swiftly and then he opened a window.

_There'll be actual real live people  
It'll be totally strange  
But wow, am I so ready for this change_

He looked back before stepping up on the stone sill of the window and into the flower boxes, hoisting himself up on a dangling rope and seeing the masses of people outside the palace, romantically sighing at the thought of a ball.

_'Cause for the first time in forever  
There'll be music, there'll be light  
For the first time in forever  
I'll be dancing through the night_

_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
But I'm somewhere in that zone  
Cause for the first time in forever  
I won't be alone_

_I can't wait to meet everyone!  
What if I meet... the one?_

Jay ran around and practically skipped back inside into the galleries with enormous romance paintings of young men and ladies together. He looked around at the girls in them, thinking about meeting a princess.

_Tonight imagine me suit and all  
Fetchingly draped against the wall  
The picture of sophisticated grace  
Ooh! I suddenly see her standing there  
A beautiful stranger, lovely and fair  
I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face_

But then we laugh and talk all evening,  
Which is totally bizarre  
Nothing like the life I've lead so far 

He spun around the room thinking about it. Ever since he was young he never met anyone new, the same servants, his brother, and father, and that was all. He then ran outside again. All the servants must have thought he had snapped finally but Jay ignored their amused and awkward glances at him.

_For the first time in forever  
There'll be magic, there'll be fun  
For the first time in forever  
I could be noticed by someone_

And I know it is totally crazy  
To dream I'd find romance  
But for the first time in forever  
At least I've got a chance! 

Zane looked out his window from his room and closed his eyes, biting his dry lip so hard he thought it'd bleed. So many people will be there tonight, all watching _him_. He looked back at the picture of his father, stepping closer to it. It was the painting of him on his own coronation day. Zane stepped forward and picked up a candle stick and a small jar.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good boy you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, put on a show  
Make one wrong move and everyone will know_

The items started freezing in his bare handed grasp. He quickly put them back down on the dresser and withdrew his hands. He looked next to the frozen jar and grabbed the icy blue gloves and slipped them on, turning back to the window. He sighed; it was almost time.

_But it's only for today_

Jay stuck his head out of the window again announcing to everyone in the palace, who, of course, already knew.

_It's only for today_! 

Zane draped his blue cape over his narrow shoulders and hooked the light blue gemmed clasp shakily. He hesitated before opening his door to leave for downstairs.

_It's agony to wait_

Jay was running through the now opened doors.

_It's agony to wait_

Zane stood on the balcony before the stair case and was choking on his words until they finally came.

_Tell the guards to open up... the gate_

_The gate!_

Jay laughed and ran through them to greet their guests.

_For the first time in forever_

Zane kept his pale eyes closed as he stepped down the stairs carefully; hands tightly clutching the other, heartbeat in his ears. He didn't dare to put his hand on the stair the railing for fear of the new gloves to be pierced through by the icy curse in him.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

Jay ran past everyone as he waved. He was always the friendly one of the two.

_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of_

Zane slowly walked to the ball room where everything would take place. He didn't know why he was dragging on, might as well get it over with.

_Be the good boy you always have to be_

Jay took a turn and bolted to the docks. The last time he was at the docks was when he said goodbye to their dad, before he died on the trip.

_A chance to change my lonely world_

Zane pressed his lips together nervously as he entered the back of the room. He saw people filing in to take a seat. He shut his eyes again, holding back the anxiety of be in a room full of people he never even met before.

_Conceal_

Jay was almost skipping again in a lovey dovey daze along the wooden docks.

_A chance to find true love_

Zane gripped his hands tightly and held them against his gray vest.

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_I know it all ends tomorrow,  
So it has to be today  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
For the first time in forever  
Nothing's in my way!_

He spread his arms out against the summer wind to feel like he's flying. His long sprint was interrupted abruptly when a horse smashed him to the left and landed back, hard, in a small row boat that started slipping off the boardwalk. "AHH!" Jay started yelling in a high pitched tone he still had from his tween years.

The horse's hoof stomped on the other end of the boat and stopped him from falling into the water behind him. Jay squinted his eyes against the sun as the rider got off the horse.

"Oh my! I am quite sorry!" It was sweet and fluid voice, sun glinting off her white skin with silver hair that was neatly tied back with a small silver tiara with a purple gem. "Are you hurt?"

"I-I-I-I," Jay stuttered, mouth gaping at her.

Her clear green eyes showed sweetness like her voice and she extended a hand to help him. Jay stood up, dusting his suit off. "Again, I'm so sorry, I am Pixal, princess of the Southern Isles," she smiled.

"Uh… Jay…" he looked back as the bells chimes. "AH! The coronation!" He pulled his hair a bit.

"You were invited to the coronation?" she blinked.

"Yah… my brother's… Zane's…" Jay sighed.

"Oh wait, you are Ninjago's prince! I'm truly sorry!" she curtsied low in apology.

Jay scratched the back of his head, "It's okay," Jay blushed. The horse also bowed, lifting his foot out of the boat and sending the two flying back in it. The horse quickly stopped them.

"Are you okay!?" Pixal covered her mouth with one hand as she was on top of him.

"Are you?" Jay asked. Pixal was over him, blushing. "I… I mean… I fine… I'm sorry… this is awkward right? I mean awkward for me, not you, it's my awkward…. your gorgeous… wait what?" Jay blinked as he babbled.

Pixal blushed again, sitting up on her knees. "Please… I am sorry," she held her hands out, awkwardly smiling.

"Uh… I'll see you at the ball later," he smiled wide, standing up and started walking off, waving to Pixal a little on the way.

Pixal smiled, folding her arms. The horse lifted his foot again and the small row boat slipped in and toppled over, causing Pixal to go with it. She coughed and choked on the water and then looked up, brushing her soaked hair out of her eyes and smiled.

**Thanks for reading! :D **

**~Mar**


	4. Chapter 3

Zane walked down in and tried not to look at all the people staring at him. He let out a breath and turned to the teal pillow the priest held. Jay was smiling wide as he watched his brother went to pick up the staff first. Zane quickly glanced back to look at Jay threw the corner of his eye and barely breathed.

Jay… after all these years he still loved his big brother.

"Uh… your highness… the gloves…" the one holding the pillow looked up, bring Zane back to reality.

Zane blinked and looked at the thick, blue gloves that kept the ice at bay. He swallowed and slowly took them off and gently placed them on the pillow and grabbed the staff first.

He turned around and stared into nothing meekly.

"All hail, King Zane of Ninjago!" the Priest shouted.

Zane looked and saw his hands were icing over and his eyes widened with fear, looking up at the crowd before him, hoping that no one was going to notice.

The people repeated it back and bowed just when it was getting noticeable. Zane slipped the gloves back on and breathed in relief when he saw the staff thawing.

Night fell and the ball began. Jay happily being chatty with the many guests. Zane peeked from the crack in the door and looked down. Jay was so easy going. Maybe he should tell him again about his magical powers. He opened the door and stepped in.

"All hail King Zane", the servant announced. Zane blankly looked at the people bowing back and the music started playing with people pairing up to dance.

Jay quickly stood up, in front of the throne, next to Zane. The corner of the blonde's lip twitched up in a bit of a smile. "Hi…" he side glanced the prince and his brother.

"Hi me?" Jay quickly turned, not believing it.

"You look wonderful," he smiled more fully.

"Th-thanks… you look more wonderfuller," Jay grinned then he stopped to rethink what he just said. "I mean… you look more wonderfuller as in… not fuller… you're really thin… and I mean… uh… more wonderful than me". He babbled to point where it almost Zane audibly laugh.

"Thanks Jay," he responded.

They both sniffed the air. "Hey what's the great smell?" Zane quietly said. They both sniffed again, they looked at each other with wide grins.

"Chocolate," they said together, laughing face to face.

"You're highness!" a high voice came.

A brunette with her hair done up in a hideously big beehive hairdo came up in a bright, almost nauseating pink purple colored dress and bright green eyes. "Duchess Gale Gossip… one of you trade partners," she curtsied. "I would be honored if I would have the first dance of the night," she widely grinned, glossy, pink lips in a thin smile.

"Duchess of Weaselton," Zane addressed.

"Wessleton," she corrected in a tone that hinted unhappiness.

"Well, duchess, I'm sorry to say that I don't dance…" Zane held a hand up to his chest, gesturing to himself.

"Yea, that's true," Jay laughed, looking at Zane.

"But my brother does," Zane held a hand behind Jay's back to nudge him forward.

Jay blinked as he was being prodded into Gale's arms, "Wait what?" Jay doubled blinked as he was being dragged off by the duchess. He glanced back, "Zane?"

Zane covered his mouth with one hand and gave a little wave. "Sorry," he whispered but continued to laugh as Jay was forced to dance with such a horrible dancer like Gale Gossip.

Jay weaseled his way out of the dance with his partner in the crowd and moved through the people, back to where Zane was, heavily breathing. "Man she's crazy…" Jay sat down. He looked out at the people with a smile. "I wish it could always be like this…" he looked over at Zane who was smiling too.

He never saw Zane smile like before in years.

"I do too…"

That shocked Jay even more. "Well… we can make it like that now! King!" he lightly punched Zane in the shoulder, carefully, not knowing what his reaction would be.

"No… we can't…" Zane stood up.

"But why not?!" Jay hopped up too. He put a hand on Zane's shoulder.

The blonde brother shrugged the red haired brother's hand off his cape. "Because… it… it can't…" he looked back at him.

Jay frowned and quickly walked away. Zane sighed yet again and shook his head. "Oh Jay… if only you know…"

The blue clothed prince tried to push through the guests politely when he bumped into a tall woman in a violet and red gown. He looked up from his feet. "Pixal!" he grinned with excitement.

"Come on!" she giggled and grabbed his hand as they pushed through more people to escape to the veranda up top where they were alone.

Jay felt butterflies in his stomach when he saw the moonlight glint off her white skin, clear green orbs, and silver gray hair.

**I needed someone to be an obnoxious genderbent for the Duke of Weasltown. :D **

**Zane you meaner! XD**

**Thanks for reading! Happy to finally get with this one again! **

**~Mar**


	5. Chapter 4

The two laughed talking with each other for about twenty minutes so far and he knew a lot about her now. "So you had twelve older brothers?!" Jay's mouth dropped when she said it.

"Yea…" she tucked some silver hair behind her pointed ear. "Did you know that three of them pretended that I wasn't there for two years straight?" she chuckled.

"Geez… that's terrible!" Jay covered his mouth.

"It's what brothers do…" she smoothed out her long violet dress skirt and looked out at the ocean.

Jay shrugged, "Yea… Zane did that to me… we use to be so close when we were kids… and then one day… he just started slamming the door in my face… never talked to me ever again… until today…" he looked out too.

He bit his lip and looked back at her. "Okay, can I just, say something crazy?" his cheeks started to turn pink when he looked over at her.

Pixal giggled, "I love crazy!"

Jay stood up and looked at the drapes on the other side of the opened glass doors leading back into the ballroom. He stepped forward to shut them.

_All my life has been a series of doors in my face  
And then suddenly I bump into you_

Pixal jumped up too, "I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like…"

_I've been searching my whole life to find my own place  
And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue_

Pixal spun around and stood in front of Jay, putting her hands on his shoulders.

_But with you  
But with you_

I found my place  
I see your face

Jay picked her up around the waist and spun her around.

_And it's nothing like I've ever known before  
Love is an open door  
Love is an open door  
Love is an open door_

Jay jumped up on the glass top table on the balcony and Pixal gracefully leapt up on the metal wire framed chair and it tilted forward, helping her on, taking Jay's hand.

_With you  
With you  
With you  
With you_

They stepped up and down from the balcony into the garden.

_Love is an open door_

Pixal sat up on the railing, "I mean it's crazy…"

Jay intently looked, "What?"

Pixal started, hoping Jay would finish the sentence, "We finish each other's—"

"Sandwiches!" Jay yelled, laughing.

Pixal blinked when he said that, looking shocked, "That's what I was gonna say!" she went with it.

"I've never met someone," Jay grabbed her by the hand.

_Who thinks so much like me  
Jinx! Jinx again!_

The jumped up to the clock tower.

_Our mental synchronization  
Can have but one explanation_

You  
And I  
Were  
Just  
Meant to be

Jay hugged her tightly.

_Say goodbye  
Say goodbye_

To the pain of the past  
We don't have to feel it any more  
Love is an open door  
Love is an open door  
Life can be so much more

With you  
With you  
With you  
With you

Love is an open door

"Can I say something crazy?" Jay held her hands. Pixal nodded with a smile. "Will you marry me?" he excitedly said.

Pixal looked up thoughtfully and then back down to Jay, "Can I say something even crazier?" Jay blinked but nodded. "Yes!"

She leapt into his arms and Jay spun her around and let out a loud laugh that had happiness written all over it.

Zane listlessly sat on the throne and watched everyone having a wonderful time while he kept thinking about what Jay suggested. What was wrong with having balls more often? What was stopping him? He looked at his gloved hands.

No.

More parties meant more opportunities for his powers to accidentally be discovered. He could hurt his people… or more importantly; his brother. The elder Skulkin's warning was still fresh in his mind after thirteen years when he hurt Jay the first time. His power was beautiful… and terrifying at the same time. His father said he'd master the power… but it felt like it got more out of his control.

He sucked in a sharp breath and let it out, wiping his ice eyes. It hurt his head to think about all of this and he was only twenty one years old, placed with a horrifying burden. As he tensed up with pressure, he could feel the insides of his thickly lined gloves freezing over. It always happened but the gloves were so warm that they melted the ice immediately.

Going back to Jay's plead for more parties and people coming and them leaving the palace more, he looked at the dark carpet beneath the throne.

No. It was officially decided and he would confirm it with his childish brother. He scanned the room, looking for Jay's face; it was time to tell him why.

Then he saw his brother's wide blue eyes, filled with great joy it looked like. Zane couldn't possibly know why he was in such a great mood. Maybe that would help him tell Jay about the magic he kept secret and the way the Skulkin elder erased his memories when he was five.

"Zane!" he waved, dragging Pixal with him.

"Jay, good I-" Zane stood, hands folded together, ready to tell Jay.

"We have a request!" Jay hopped, switching feet as he bounced from one to the other.

Zane opened his mouth, pausing for a moment and sighed, "Fine; what is it?"

"We want to ask for your blessing," Jay and Pixal held hands and looked at each other.

"For… what?" Zane slowly asked, eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"Our marriage!" they said together with big, pleading blue and green eyes.

Zane stood with eyes widened, Jay started babbling again though. "Wait! Would live here?!" Pixal giggle with excitement.

"Uh Jay…" Zane lifted his hand.

"And all your brothers could move in! We have lots of room! Well, I think so anyways!"

"Wonderful!" Pixal held his hands and they rubbed noses.

"Jay!" Zane loudly said. The two stopped abruptly and looked at the king. "Slow down… brothers are not moving in… no one is getting married!"

Jay's face fell, "What?" Jay shook his head. "No… why… why? Why not?"

"Jay, you cannot marry someone you just met!" Zane pinched his fingers over the bridge of his nose in irritation.

Jay's face was turning red with rising anger, "You can if it's true love!" Jay raised his voice. He folded his arms and pouted just like when he was little.

Was he being serious? How could Jay be such a child! Zane's eyes burned against Jay's. "Jay… what do you know about true love?" he bluntly asked. Jay looked hurt, pouting even more, his bottom lip quivered and tears pricked the corners of his sapphire eyes.

Zane rolled his head back and let out a quiet breath, his brother was so dramatic. "Jay, you asked for my blessing and I said no… now I need to tell you something…" his hands fidgeted with the other.

"Anything you wanna say to me you can say to Pixal too!" Jay folded his arms indignantly, frowning and looking back at the princess.

Zane shook his head and walked past him. "Forget it…" he looked around. "Party's over… go home…" He said loudly. The music stopped and everyone glanced at the new king. Zane kept his eyes forward as people cleared a path for him without a request to do so. His strides were long and fast and it took Jay a minute to catch up with his own quick and short steps, trailing behind his brother.

"Zane come on!" Jay lunged for his arm and grabbed his hand, the glove slipping off.

Zane abruptly turned around and went to grab the glove back. "Jay… Jay give me back my glove!" Zane demanded, clutching his bare hand in a fist, trying to swipe the dangling blue and white glove from his immature younger brother's grasp.

"No!" Jay clenched his teeth. "Why are you like this!?" Everyone was watching and listening now. "You always shut me out!" his voice got higher. "Why don't you tell me anything?! What are you so afraid of?!"

Zane was backing up against the door; heartbeat quickening in his throat and ears, exposed hand growing colder. "I can't live like this anymore!" Jay sounded like he was about to cry.

Zane held his head up more and had a hurt look in his eyes. There would be only one way to keep Jay safe, "Then leave…" he could barely say. At least Jay would be away from him, happy with other people and safe from being hurt by his curse again. Everyone gasped though and Jay's darker blue eyes welled up with tears.

Zane turned to open the door with his gloved hand and then Jay started towards him a quick pace. "Zane! Wait! Please!"

"Get back!" Zane's exposed hand flexed opened and back as Jay darted toward him. Ice flew from it, creating dangerous spikes along the ground that almost hit everyone and they all back up and away.

Zane's eyes widened in terror, it was all over. "Sorcery!" Everyone looked at Duchess Gale. "I knew there was something strange going on here! That boy is a sorcerer!" she jabbed a finger at him with angry green eyes.

"Zane?" Jay whispered from the other side of the spiked barrier between them. Zane slowly shook his head, clutching the bare hand and then he bolted from the room.

Through the halls and empty rooms he ran past servants until he made it outside into the courtyard in front of the palace where the fountains were. The tears leaking from his eyes burned on his cold skin as he ran. All the villagers were around, celebrating and Zane's stomach knotted.

"Is everything okay sir?" a woman frowned, sensing something was wrong.

Zane stepped back, shaking his head with ice eyes full of fear. His hands grasped the fountain edge and then the water started freezing over, all eyes on him. Zane looked quickly for an opening and then saw Duchess Gale's two guards running after him. The crowd backed away as he was chased through and Zane ran off the dock to find that he was not sinking into the water.

He looked down; the water underneath was freezing as he stepped and he ran for it, the ice patches growing bigger and eventually locking the docked ships in. Zane squeezed his eyes shut and knew he could have saved him. If only he went with his father.

Pixal and Jay ran out and saw it for themselves. "The dock…" Pixal whispered in shock.

Jay looked out to see Zane make it to land and disappeared into the night.

**Jay and Pixal would be so cute doing this song... Jay is so dorky like Anna XD **

**Thanks a bunch for reading! I realized almost every chapter has a song xD well, grante dthey are long chapters... and I've found a perfect reprise someone did on tumbr and I'm writing a reprise for Pixal for "Love is an Open Door" :) **

**See ya around!**

**~Mar**


	6. Chapter 5

"What about you!" Gale snapped, her narrow hands on her hips, eyeing Jay with anger. "Are you a sorcerer too? You have powers?!" Everyone started backing away a little from Jay, looking nervous.

Jay jumped at her, "No! I didn't even know Zane had those powers!" he defended. Jay frowned, looking back out. It was snowing now and the temperature dropping quickly. He looked back at one of the servants. "Get my horse…"

"What are you going to do?" Pixal anxiously asked, following him.

"Going to get my brother…" Jay wiped an eye.

The horse was brought to him with a blanket to cover himself with and he started off. "Pixal, watch over the kingdom! I leave Princess Pixal in charge!" he pointed to the young princess.

"I won't let you down!" Pixal waved to him as he rode off.

Wind whipped around the high mountains as Zane pushed on. He clutched the royal blue cloak around him and kept his head low. The sky was clear up on the top of the North Mountains. He looked back at Ninjago from where he was, a small little dot far out. He thought about how scared Jay might be about him. He couldn't turn around though.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the king  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried_

Deep footprints were covered over quickly as he pressed further into the windy night, determined to get as far away from his brother and the others as possible.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good boy you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

He took in a breath, staring at his gloved hand with tears welling and bottom lip quivering. He blinked whatever tears were in his light blue eyes and smirked, coming to the reality that was around him. He removed his last glove quickly and tossing it into the wind, happy to be rid of it now.

_Well now they know_

As soon as it was off, ice and frost shot from his hands and for once in his life, he felt free.

_Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care  
What they're going to say_

He looked at clasp on his cloak and then back at the longer train of the royal blue train billowing behind him and then his bare finger found the hook and he watched it sail off into the wind just like his last glove.

_Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway_

He practically laughed. He didn't know he could laugh anymore, or even feel any sort of happiness. The best part was he was finally alone with no one knocking on his door or worrying about running a kingdom or hurting people. Jay would be fine as king without him. He could marry that Pixal girl if he wanted, but he didn't care. Maybe now he could master his powers.

_It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free_

His hands flew around, frost trails following and created a staircase of snow up a slope he couldn't climb. He looked down on it and pressed the toe of his foot down on the bottom step. It froze over and he grinned, starting to run up the steps, icing over as he ran.

_Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand  
And here I stay  
Let the storm rage on_

Zane bit his lip in a smile and stomped his foot down, ice platforms rose up and pillars of ice that reflected around him like glass.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

He looked around at his new palace, tall, elaborate, and beautiful with ice crystal chandeliers and rooms that reflected different color lights. He looked around in awe of the power he was capable of. The Skulkin elder was right, the ice curse was magnificent when you stepped back and looked at it as a whole.

He looked at his reflection and eyes looked up at the spiked, gold crown that was fashioned for him with the sapphire and blue topaz gems encrusted in it. His hand touched the cold metal and then removed it, staring at his golden reflection and then looked around.

_I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past_

He discarded it, sending it flying to who knew where it would end up and turned his back from the direction. He flipped his blonde bangs back, off his forehead and then raised his arms, his royal coronation suit icing over and turning pale blue and white.

_Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect boy is gone  
Here I stand in the light of day_

Zane walked out through the balcony doors and watched the sun rising in the pink and yellow sky.

_Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway_

He laughed to himself and turned on a heel, slamming the ice doors and disappearing inside his castle of solitude he vowed to never leave.

"Zane!?" Jay looked around. "Zane!?" his voice was only echoing back to him. He sighed and looked down at the snow under his horse. "Where could you have run off to?" he slid off the horse.

Another gale whipped up and scared the horse. He neighed and started running off. "Oh no! Hey! Come back!" he shouted angrily. "Wisp!" he growled.

He tried to jump over rocks but slipped into the shallow river. He started shivering as the water froze almost instantly, clinging to his narrow legs. He stiffly got up and shuffled as quickly as possible. He found a cabin for a trading post and went inside.

"Woohoo! Summer blow out! Swimsuits and my own formula for suntan lotion!" the shop keeper grinned wide.

Jay looked around, "Uh… it's snowing outside," he thumbed to the window. "Do you have boots or… winter clothes?" he blinked.

"Winter department," the owner pointed to the back of the cabin shop.

Jay found a pair of boots and warmer, dry clothing. He picked them and up and sighed, hoping they would somewhat fit. "Okay… I'll take these…" he put them up on the counter.

He heard the door open and slam and Jay turned around. A girl about his height was covered all in a thick layer of frost. "Uh… hi?"

She kept breathing into the scarf around her neck and mouth with no reply and tossed a coil of rope, a hatchet, and a bag of carrots on the counter. "Hundred silver pieces". The owner grinned.

"What?!" her voice was high and raspy. She shook the frost from her face and removed her scarf. She was pretty, with milky brown eyes and short, raven black hair. "Buddy, you can't give it to me for a cheaper price?!"

"Sorry, but it's gone up for the demand for winter gear," he twiddled his thumbs.

"Uh… hey, I was here first," Jay gave a small wave to her. "Prince Jay?"

"Nya…" she folded her arms. "And man this weather is bad for business! I sell ice of all things…" she looked outside the window.

"What a shame…" Jay frowned sadly. "I'm looking… well, I just need the warmer clothes…"

"Not until I deal with this crook!" she pointed at the owner.

"What did you call me?" he stood up, a good foot taller than the two. He grabbed Nya by the hood of her furry parka and tossed her out the door.

She pouted, sitting in the snow, her friend ran over to her, helping her up. "Nya! Where's my carrots?" He knocked on the top of her head.

"Sorry Cole… that sleazy crook upped the price on _everything_…" she growled, pulling her scarf back up. She glanced over and found though an almost buried barn. She smirked. "Come on... found a bed for tonight!" she grabbed his arm and they ran inside.

**Wooo! Update! IDK why but I'm really liking having Cole be Sven only he can talk XD I didn't really like that Kristoff would do Sven's voice.. kind of made him a bit strange to me but I guess that was planned... **

**BTW! I did not like "In Summer" song because I thought it was 1000000% unnecessary. I liked Olaf... but I agree with a lot of others that sometimes there was singing for the sake of singing... So I will be skipping that song! **

**And for hilarity, I am doing Reindeer are Better Than People and changing it to Cole is actually singing the part and it will be "Anthro-Reindeer are Better Than People" :D**

**So just a heads up on that! So yes, Kai will not be receiving a song, especially after I saw the clip of Jay filming Kai singing terribly in the shower in episode 27 The Surge!**

**Thank you kindly for reading! :) **

**~Mar**


	7. Chapter 6

Nya was lounging back in the hay pile, stroking the strings on her lute. Cole was laying back to her left and a fire was warming their chilled bones.

"Hey Cole…" she smirked, leaning against his shoulder more, raising her eyebrows.

The grumpy other opened one eye at her. "What is it?" he dared to ask, looking at her stringed instrument though he had a feeling he knew what it was she wanted.

The black haired girl laughed, "I'm gonna play it…" she smiled.

"Don't…" Cole sighed.

"Come on… sing it… or I won't try and steal the carrots back…" she winked.

Cole let out a breath, "Fine…"

Nya nodded and started playing.

_Weird half-reindeers are better than people  
Cole, don't you think that's true?_

She leaned her head against him. Cole rolled his eyes.

_Yeah, people will beat you  
and curse you and cheat you  
Everyone of them's bad except you_

He leaned over, batting his eyes teasingly. "And will make you sing stupid songs they make you… just like you," he added with a fake smile.

Nya frowned and picked at the strings, elbowing him in the process, on purpose.

_Oh, thanks buddy  
But people smell better than even weird half-reindeers  
Cole, don't you think that I'm right?_

She looked back, wondering what he would dare to say next.

_That's once again true,_

Cole nodded and Nya smiled but he continued.

_For all except you_

Nya sighed and shook her head.

_You got me, let's call it a night_

Cole nodded.

_Good night_

Nya laid back in the hay and looked over.

_Don't let the frostbite bite_

Cole's eyes opened and rolled when she said that. Nya laughed and pulled her hood over her eyes and they made themselves comfortable.

"Nice duet," the two jumped up. It was Jay walking in. He tossed her the rope and hatchet and then, a bag of carrots.

Nya tossed Cole one carrot and took a bite out of it. He was about to eat the rest when she elbowed him, "Hey! Share!" she frowned. He tossed it back and she bit out of it as well.

"So… can you take me up the mountain?" Jay asked politely. Nya looked at Cole and they both shook their heads. Jay frowned, "Okay, well, I'm ordering you as prince of Ninjago," he folded his arms. "I can always take the carrots back…"

Cole looked at Nya threateningly and she sighed and stood up, "Fine… let's go…" she looked at Cole. "Come on!"

Jay shivered as the winds picked up and whipped against his exposed skin like a thousand needles pricking him. "So we're going to find your brother… right? Know why he went crazy and cursed the kingdom?" Nya side glanced.

"He's not bad! It's not his fault!" Jay had to talk loudly over the wind. "I never even knew about his powers! I just thought he wore those gloves all the time because he had a thing against dirt!" he shrugged. "Then again he didn't tell me anything so… I guess it is all his fault," he frowned, looking away. "But he went mad at me because I was engaged to this gorgeous princess I met the other day and-"

There was a howling and Jay jumped, looking into the trees. "Wolves…" Nya squeaked. "This is why I don't do this at night!"

"Faster Cole!"

"Hey! Only I tell him what to do!" Nya snapped.

Cole looked back at the two with deep frown, "How about no one tells me what to do!?"

"Fine fine!" she snapped back at Cole and then looked to Jay. "Here!" Nya jumped on the back of the sled with the hatchet, leaving Jay in the front looking nervously back, holding their lantern.

"What am I!? A horse!?" Cole snapped over his shoulder. "It's not easy pulling you two around this fast!" Nya ignored the other black haired one.

Nya was a little small but she was awfully powerful for her size. She smacked the wolves away with the back of the hatchet as they were catching up with them. Jay bit his lip looking back and then at the bedroll on the sled. He looked at the lit flame and then lit the bedroll on fire. "Watch out!"

Nya looked back quickly and ducked as Jay tossed the lit blankets at the wolves, knocking them back farther. "You could have hit me!" she screamed over the wind.

"But I DIDN'T!" Jay growled back. Nya jumped back in the front. "Now like I was saying… he was getting all mad because of the this girl I got engaged to yesterday and-"

Nya then blinked. More howling started and two more wolves were catching up to them. "WAIT! You can't marry a girl you just met!" she told him.

Jay sighed. Not her too. He gripped the neck of her lute and swung around, hard, smacking the two wolves that tried to jump. "IT'S TRUE LOVE!"

"Do you know anything about her?!" Nya looked to her left. "Didn't your father teach you to not talk to strangers?!"

Jay frowned and kept looking at her, shifting a few inches away. "Yeeeeeees…" he slowly said.

Nya sighed, "What's her name?"

"Pixal".

"Last name?"

"Of the Southern Isles"

"Favorite food?"

"Sandwiches!" Jay folded his arms.

"Yea well, I bet she picks her nose," Nya laughed. "When no one looks of course"

Jay frowned, "How do you know that!? She doesn't! She's a princess!" Jay looked the other way.

Nya rolled her eyes, "All girls do it".

Cole looked back, "It's true, she does it all the time!" he pointed to Nya who blushed red angrily.

Jay glanced back, "Never touch me without the gloves then…"

Nya shook her head. The wolves howled again catching up and when the three looked ahead the road was ending. "Uh oh…" she swallowed. "Gotta jump!" she grabbed the hatchet and rope and the three started running on their feet to get a running start.

"Go on! I'll go last!" Nya shouted, pushing Jay in front of her. "Cole, don't let him fall".

"What!?" Jay looked back. "We're jumping over that!?" he pointed.

"We can make it!" she shouted, not looking back because she knew the wolves would be almost caught up by now.

Cole and Jay did jump first and Nya swallowed before taking her leap. Cole had pulled Jay up all the way, Jay's foot almost missed and Cole had to pull him forward. He then he ran forward, closer to the edge of the cliff to catch Nya's hand.

She tried to lean forward into the fall to grab his outstretched hand but she missed.

**The proper summery of this chapter should be "Cole and Nya's three page sass off" **

**Thanks for reading :) Happy I'm clearing more and more fics up so I can start with newer ones XD So, don't expect any new ones starting up until next week... maybe if I can restrain myself XD**

**~Mar**


	8. Chapter 7

"NYA!" Cole shouted and lunged forward more. Nya's gloved hands caught on the icy cliff, arms jolting with aches shooting through her muscles. Cole bent over and hauled her up, "You okay!?"

"Yea…" she swallowed and looked back down. "Well…" she started walking forward. "We're moving on foot form now on I guess…" she sighed and Cole and Jay followed her.

"Here you go," Pixal politely handed a couple another blanket, "Everyone, there's hot soup and tea in the palace! Go there to warm up!" she smiled as people thanked her.

"What are you doing? Wasting the kingdom's exports!" Gale marched over, shivering.

Pixal narrowed her green eyes and placed her gloved hands on her hips, "Jay told me to watch over the people! And so that is what I am doing!" she stood rather tall over Gale who shrank back.

Nya, Cole, and Jay walked through trees, weeping willows which had frozen over. The branches were still intact and water droplets were frozen as they were clinging to them. The rising sun's rays reflected off the frozen droplets.

Jay's eyes widened as he looked around. "I… never knew winter could be this beautiful…" he touched a branch gently.

Nya nodded, "Yea…" she quietly agreed with a bit of a smile.

"Hi there!"

Everyone jumped at the new voice and turned around. A little snowman with branches sticking out at odd angles waved at them with a twig arm.

The three started freaking out and Jay had picked a branch and smacked the snowman's head off. It landed in Nya's arms. "Hi!" he grinned again.

"You're creepy!" Nya's brown eyes widened as she said it bluntly. She threw the head to Cole next.

"I don't want him!" the taller one through him again to Jay who dropped it back on the body.

The creature dusted himself off and looked up, "Now…" he smiled. "I'm Kai and I like warm hugs!" The snowman finally said.

Jay was about to attack the thing again but stopped. "Kai?"

"Yep! That's my name!"

Nya and Cole stood frozen, watching Jay talk with the creature.

"You're alive?" the prince stared at strange snowman.

Kai looked away and then back, "Yea… why?"

"Did… Zane make you?" Jay bit his lip.

"Yea… why?" Kai raised a twig for an eyebrow.

Jay sat back in the snow. "I don't believe it… he made a snowman without me! After all those pleads!" Jay folded his arms, angered.

"So watcha doing here?" Kai asked, tilting his head.

Jay sighed, "Well… we're trying to find my brother… Zane… he ran away and turned summer into winter!" Jay explained, trying to not relive the night before.

"I know how to get there!" Kai hopped. "We can just… wait…" he turned back around, "Did you say summer?" Jay nodded. Kai smiled. "I don't know why…. But I always loved the idea of… summer…"

Nya held her hand to her face. "Please don't start singing…" Cole patted her shoulder as the snowman did.

Kai sucked in a breath started, though it was off key.

_Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz  
And I'll be doing whatever snow does in sum-_

"Okay that's enough," Nya held up her hand. No one dared to admit that he was a terrible singer. She folded her arms, "You're a snowman… you obviously don't know a whole lot about summer…"

Kai shrugged, "All I know is that when you fix summer, we'll all have so much fun!" Kai rambled on about what he wanted to do when the weather got warmer and Nya frowned.

She looked at Cole and Jay with a smirk, "I'm gonna tell him…" she raised an eyebrow.

Jay gasped and smacked her shoulder with the back of his hand, "Don't you dare! Why would you spoil that little guy's fun!?" He bent over. "Excuse me… Kai, uh, can you take us to where Zane is?"

Kai's face lit up. "Sure!" he hopped. "Now come on!"

Inside the castle walls Pixal pulled the blanket around her more over her shoulders and was about to head inside too when the gates opened and a horse galloped through. "That's Jay's horse!" she covered her mouth. "Something bad must have happened!"

The princess mounted on Wisp and looked back at the guards. "I'm going to find prince Jay! Who wants to come?" she grabbed the reigns. She took a sword from a guard that handed it to her.

Several guards volunteered and Gale smirked from the sidelines and looked back at her two guards. "Go with them… and end the king…"

The two nodded and volunteered.

**I'm a little stuck on chapter 8 right now just a head's up. I think we're gonna rent this movie again soon so... maybe it'll help me get rolling...**

**So; Thank you for reading! :D **

**~Mar**


	9. Chapter 8

Jay, Nya, and Cole hiked along through the snow as Kai led them on. The mountains were steep and Nya had to sadly help Jay most of the time. As they were walking up the last stretch Nya looked over and up at Jay's red brown hair.

"So… what's with the white streak?" she came out and asked.

Jay looked up at his fringe. He couldn't see the streak in his hair but always knew it was there. "Well, I had is for as long as I can remember… I think I was born with it". Nya nodded quietly.

"So… Zane…" she coughed, "What's he like?" Nya folded her arms.

Jay smiled. "He was my best friend… until he shut me out…" he looked down.

Kai was walking backwards. "I bet your brother is the warmest… kindest, gentlest person ever!" he looked down and Jay covered his mouth. Kai was run through by an icicle. He laughed. "Oh look! I've been impaled!" Jay and Nya helped him.

Something twinkled in the sun at the top of the mountain and Jay jumped. "Look! I think he's up there!" he pointed and started running. Cole picked Kai up because his stubby snow feet couldn't keep up.

Up the slope was a set of stairs made out of pure ice. Nya ran her gloved hand along it in awe. "Beautiful… ice…" she squeaked. Jay grabbed her arm and tugged her up more.

At the top was a palace of ice and Nya gaped even more. Jay shot her a look. "Really? It's just ice!"

The black haired girl was still staring at it. "I don't care if your brother is evil or not… he has skill! I mean… That is what I call ice!" she gestured in a big motion and folded her arms.

Jay looked back and hesitated. Kai shuffled up. "Go ahead; knock!"

The prince frowned, "Well... maybe I should just go in… for now…" Kai blinked, seeming to not understand. "He might freak out if there's a lot of people… I'll be a minute okay?"

"Okay!" Kai hopped and went to sit next to Nya. "Sixty, fifty-nine, fifty-eight…" Nya joined him in counting back the seconds mindlessly.

Jay touched the door and it swung open without any force. "Wow… the first time his door was ever unlocked…" He tilted his head and walked through the doors. "Hello? Zane?"

His voice echoed in the ice chambers of the castle. He heard footsteps and saw someone walk down the staircase he didn't recognize. "Jay?"

Jay's eyes widened, "Zane!?" he gaped at his brother who was wearing a pale blue tunic and cape with his even paler hair slicked and back, giving him a more untamed look compared to what he looked like a day ago. "You… you look great!" it was true, he looked more free and friendly in a way.

"What are you doing here?" he quietly said, looking down.

Jay's eyes brows raised. "I came to find you!"

The doors slammed shut and the two looked back quickly, "It's been a minute!" Kai skipped through. He saw Zane and smiled, "Hi! I'm Kai and I live warm hugs!"

"Kai…" Jay sighed.

Zane went down another step, "Kai?"

"Yea, just like the one we made as kids," Jay smiled and patted the snowman on the head gently.

Zane looked surprised, "And… you're a live?" he looked down at his hands.

Kai nodded, "Yea… I think so…" he nodded, branch arms stretched out still. "You made me the other day…" he looked up all the way.

Jay looked back signaling Kai to let them be alone. Nya was peering through the doors as well with Cole. Zane looked at his brother, "Listen, Jay, you should go… you need to go home and stay away from... me…"

Zane started up the steps slowly and Jay followed. "You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid!" he called after the older. "Please don't shut me out again,"

_Please don't slam the door  
You don't have to keep your distance anymore _

He smiled, holding a hand out and Zane turned his back and went up more and more, the younger close behind.

_'Cause for the first time in forever,  
I finally understand  
For the first time in forever,  
We can fix this hand in hand_

We can head down this mountain together,  
You don't have to live in fear  
Cause for the first time in forever,  
I will be right here

Jay grinned, trying to show that Zane could live with him and they would be okay. The blonde sighed and shook his head. "Jay…"

_Please go back home, your life awaits  
Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates_

He looked out the window with a smile. Trying to imagine Ninjago, warm and bright. Jay could be happy without him there.

Jay swallowed, "Yeah, but-" Zane turned around and cut him off fast.

_I know  
You mean well, but leave me be  
Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free  
Just stay away and you'll be safe from me_

Jay looked up and bit his lip. How was he going to tell him.

_Actually we're not_

Zane blinked and looked at Jay.

_What do you mean you're not?_

Jay's gloved hands fidgeted together. Now or never.

_I get the feeling you don't know_

Zane raised an eyebrow and frowned. Jay wasn't telling him something obviously.

_What do I not know?  
_  
Jay avoided his brother's eyes and tried looking out at the window with a small smile.

_Ninjago's in deep, deep, deep, deep… snow_

Zane's light blue eyes widened, "What?"

Jay bit down and nodded, "You've kind of set off an eternal winter... _everywhere_"

Zane wiped his face, _"Everywhere?"_

Jay nodded and grinned, "It's okay, you can just unfreeze it!"

Zane shook his head not believing what h was hearing, "No, I can't, I — I don't know how!" he ran a hand through his hair, trying to think.

Jay stepped close, "Sure you can! I know you can!"

_`Cause for the first time in forever,_

Zane shook his head and backed and turned away from the eighteen year old.

_Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!_

Jay reached out again. He couldn't back down now. He was so close and Zane was right there. All he had to do was assure his brother he'd be fine.

_You don't have to be afraid_

Zane kept trying to tell Jay no but his persistent brother kept following him more into his castle of ice.

_No escape from the storm inside of me!_

Jay wouldn't back off. He kept following no matter what Zane said.

_We can work this out together_

Zane felt his insides freezing over. His heart beat became louder as he thought about something he couldn't possibly do.

_I can't control the curse!_

The younger in darker blue had to get everything fixed.

_We'll reverse the storm you've made_

Zane looked angrily back at the brother, hands grasped into fists and teeth clenched.

_Jay, please, you'll only make it worse!_

The younger held his hands up.

_Don't panic_

Zane rolled his head back and ran his hands through his hair, hyperventilating.

_There's so much fear!_

Jay gestured out the window at the sun behind the clouds.

_We'll make the sun shine bright_

Zane looked back again. Jay wouldn't back off and he could feel the powers struggling to escape his hands.

_You're not safe here!_

Jay was so close now, if he could Zane would just calm down!

_We can face this thing together_

_No!_

We can change this winter weather

_AHHHHH..._

Jay kindly smiled as his brother had his back to him, in a corner.

_And everything will be all right..._

Zane threw his hands back in anger, "I CAN'T!"

White flurries exploded from his hands, lashing out through the entire chamber. Shards pierced Jay, making him shudder.

"AH!" Jay gasped, clutching the fabric over his heart and almost collapsed to the floor.

**Wooo! Another chappie up... bout time right? **

**Thanks for reading :) **

**~Mar**


	10. Chapter 9

"JAY!" Nya raced up the steps and looked him over.

She looked back at Zane with a frown. The Snow King looked back angrily. "You need to leave now…" he held his hands up. The brother's eyes met. "Sorry about this…" he created a snowman twenty times the size of Kai.

It picked the three up and tossed them out of the gates. It dropped Nya and Jay first and the prince stood up, brushing the snow off of himself.

"INCOMING!" Kai shouted. His head landed in a pile of snow next to the two and Cole. "Uh oh… Look out for my butt!" he warned them next. Cole ducked as the bottom end landed.

Jay's face turned red with anger. "IT IS NOT NICE TO THROUGH PEOPLE!" He scooped up a snowball.

Nya and Cole jumped, trying to pull Jay back, "Whoa there feisty boy!" Nya pushed him back a little" Jay seemed to calm down and the snow monster turned away to walk away but then quickly turned back and chucked the snowball at the monster.

The three froze when Zane's monster looked back at the three. It seemed calm but then ice spiked out of its back and roared, starting to chase the three and Kai.

The group ran as fast as they could in the other direction as they were chased. Kai finally caught up, putting himself back together though the four ran out of ground to run on.

Nya took her rope and piled snow up together, "What's that?" Jay looked over her shoulder.

She stood up and started running back to the cliff. Jay followed nervously. "Listen there is enough fresh powder to safely land on… it'll be like landing on a pillow…" she tied the rope around her waist and then Cole and then Jay.

"I do not feel comfortable about this…" Jay swallowed hard and tried to shake it off, bouncing back and forth.

Nya was ready to start jumping. "Ready?"

Jay jumped, "Yea! I was born ready!"

Kai jumped, "You guys jump! I'll handle that snow monster off!" The three looked behind Kai and the small snowman turned around. "Oh hi! We were just talking about you". He waved. "Don't worry, all good things, all good things". The monster seemed to not care and picked Kai up. "You guys jump!" he shouted.

The three were about to when they were picked up in the monster's other hand. Jay looked around quickly, trying to think of something quick. He spied the knife that was on Nya's belt and reached up and unsheathed it.

"Time to go!" the prince shouted before slicing the ropes and they plummeted to the ground.

The monster dropped Kai too. "AND STAY OUT!" It roared as he dropped Kai before returning to Zane's castle.

Jay opened his eyes and found he was chest deep in snow. "huh… just like a pillow… you were right Nya!" He looked around and the black haired girl was not seen. Cole sat up, snow making his black hair look gray.

"Nya?" he asked, shaking the snow from his head.

Kai jumped up and started screaming, "I CAN'T FEEL MY FEET!"

A figure sat up behind him. "That's because it's my feet!" She folded her arms. Jay and Cole helped her to stand up.

"You okay?" Jay asked her.

Nya blinked, "Uh yea… I'm fine," she patted her head. "I have a pretty thick skull…"

"I don't have a skull…" Kai looked up blankly. "Or bones…"

Jay suddenly felt even colder and shudder, hugging himself for warmth. "Jay?!" His red brown hair had a more prominent white streak in his hair as Nya jumped forward to hold him. "Jay your hair!" she noticed.

Jay opened his eyes and looked up. "D-d-does it look bad?" he frowned, looking worried.

The brown eyes girl looked up at Jay for a few moments, "Uh, no".

"You hesitated…" Kai tugged at Nya's pant leg.

She ignored the snowman and took Jay's hand, "Come on! I know my family can help!" she started pulling him along.

Jay frowned, "What do you mean? How do you know?"

Cole walked past the two, "Because we've seen it done before…"

Jay slowly followed along, shivering from the cold inside of him.

"There it is…" Pixal looked up at the castle on the mountain from a distance. "That must be where Jay is! We have to find Zane". She jumped off her horse and picked up her skirt to follow the icy stairway Jay and his friends followed earlier.

Gale's two guards looked at one another and smirked, still remembering what it was they had to do and followed behind the rest of the men that accompanied Pixal.

**Woooo, I'm rolling with this one! I have up to 11 done... so thank you for reading even though this one is a little short ;) **

**~Mar**


End file.
